


Aka'aka Loko I Ka Ike A Ke Aloha

by Nikol_Nikiforova



Series: Ke La Hiki Ola [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Female Steve McGarrett, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Other, POV Chin Ho Kelly, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Steve McGarrett, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Pre-Episode: s05e08 Ka Hana Malu (Inside Job), Protective Adam Noshimuri, Protective Chin Ho Kelly, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Kono Kalakaua, Protective Lou Grover, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Season/Series 05, Steve McGarrett Has Issues, Steve McGarrett Has PTSD, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, Steve McGarrett Plays the Guitar, Victor Hesse Backstory, because I like his character okay, because that's a pretty name okay, fem!Steve's name is Daisy, neither was this, no beta we die like john mcgarrett, people are mentioned, things are mentioned, why was that not a tag till now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Nikiforova/pseuds/Nikol_Nikiforova
Summary: It was jarring, imagining a world where 5-0 didn’t exist.It hurt, imagining a world where she didn’t have her ohana with her.
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly & Danny "Danno" Williams, Chin Ho Kelly & Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Doris McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, John McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua & Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua & Chin Ho Kelly & Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri, Mary Ann McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett & Adam Noshimuri, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Everyone, Steve McGarrett & Grace Williams, Victor Hesse/Steve McGarrett, Wo Fat & Steve McGarrett, that's like in the past but still mentioned throughout the fic, the whole ohana - Relationship
Series: Ke La Hiki Ola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205396
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aka'aka Loko I Ka Ike A Ke Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so. This is gonna have more chapters eventually, I just don't know when I'm gonna write them, but I WILL write them, okay? Okay. And I will add more tags too.
> 
> I imagine Fem!Steve, also known as Daisy McGarrett, to look like Chloe Bennet, who plays the character Daisy Johnson in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I just love the show and the actors and the characters and Daisy in particular, so don't be surprised if I write Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossovers with Daisy as the main character, like I'm already thinking of a series with Daisy as the main character, I've just gotta sit down and write the fic. :D
> 
> I began to write this on late Tuesday night, now I don't know which time zones you're in right now, but for me-I began this on Tuesday and I barely managed to finish this by 8 pm Thursday. I originally wanted this to be one chapter, but like..I don't know. It's still pretty long, it's just not that long. :D
> 
> The fic's title is in Hawaiian and it means "The secrets within me are seen through Aloha.", chapter title is in Hawaiian too and it means "No task is too big when done together." (fun fact, the chapter title was suggested by Chin Ho Kelly in the Pilot episode as the name for the 5-0 team). Series title is, again, in Hawaiian and it means "The Dawning of a New Day".
> 
> I got inspiration for this from Especially History, which is a fic in the series Tenacious Men by Bgharison. Check it out! :)
> 
> Italics are either flashbacks (when surrounded by double apostrophes) or dreams (like in the first few paragraphs). The bold text and the random italics text is, like, an emphasis of the point I'm trying to make? If that makes sense? It probably doesn't make sense. :D
> 
> The information about the Royal Hawaiian Hotel is all true (at least I think it is), but I don't think the hotel has ever been shown in the modern Hawaii Five-0 and I had no idea if there were any hotels around the area that Mamo Kahike works at (he is a character from Hawaii Five-0) so I used this hotel.
> 
> Anything else? Sorry if there are any typos, I tried to check, but I don't always find them. I accept criticism and if you have anything to say that will improve my writing, I appreciate this so much. <3 I think there's nothing else, so...Bye, everyone! Let me know what you think of this in the comments!

_No. No. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t…This couldn’t be happening._

_The phone rang._

_Daisy picked it up with shaking fingers and pressed the green button. She breathed shakily and brought the phone to her ear. “Victor…”_

_On the other side of the phone, on the other side of the world, Victor Hesse stared, stared at John McGarrett tied to the chair, and quietly exhaled. “Put Anton on the phone.” On the other side of the phone Daisy backed away._

_She looked at Anton Hesse’s prone body on the ground, dead because she had killed him, killed him to defend herself. She brought her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes before opening them again. She knew what was going to happen next. She knew and yet she didn’t believe Victor would do it. Maybe because of their history, because Daisy believed Victor was still good deep, **deep** down. Or maybe she didn’t want to believe that he would kill her father, that the man she once loved would kill the only remaining parent she had left._

_She should have known better._

_“My brother’s dead, isn’t he?” Victor asked._

_“Victor, listen to me, please.” Daisy begged. She never begged, she was too proud to beg but desperation would make anyone do anything. Family would make anyone do anything._

_And despite his faults, despite the fact that John McGarrett had sent her and Mary away to the mainland, Mary to their auntie Deb, Daisy to the Army and Navy Academy in California…despite the fact that John had torn their family apart in the wake of her mother’s death…despite all that…_

_John was ohana. And ohana means family. Ohana means nobody gets left behind._

_“Isn’t he?!” Victor snarled. He had never scared her before, Daisy thought terrified out of her mind, but maybe he didn’t try hard enough. Or maybe he wasn’t looking at the right place. Because Daisy had passed the stage of being afraid for her own life a long, long time ago. The people she loved, though? She was terrified for them every day._

_“Victor, please. Victor!” Daisy wanted to get him to listen to her, to leave her father alone, but Victor Hesse was a Navy SEAL before he was an arms dealer and he knew quite well what to do now. And nothing, **no one** would stop him._

_“Then so is your father.”_

_A gunshot._

_A scream of pain._

“NO!”

Daisy sprang out of the bed, eyes wide and darting around, breathing heavily. She fell on her knees, continuing to breathe heavily, shakily. _It wasn’t real_. _It wasn’t real_. _It wasn’t real_. _It wasn’t real_. _It wasn’t real_. This had become like a mantra to her in the last couple of weeks after…after.

Because this was real, wasn’t it? It didn’t happen now even though it felt as if it had happened yesterday. This – Victor Hesse murdering John McGarrett – was her reality for the last five years. A day didn’t go by that she didn’t think about it, about _them_ , about **him**. This was her reality, no matter how much she didn’t want it to be. She woke up every day in this house, the last place where anyone saw John McGarrett alive, and she couldn’t leave the house without getting reminded of (“ _Dad._ ” “ _Hey, champ._ ” “ _You alright?”_ “ _Who are these people, Daisy?_ ”) of getting that phone call in North Korea (“ _Now I know where you get it from. You got a tough old man here, Dais._ (…) _I’m offering you a trade. Your father for my brother._ ” “ _Come on, Victor, you know how this works. We don’t negotiate with terrorists. You kill him, you get nothing._ ”) of her father’s last words to her (“ _Listen to me, champ…_ ” “ _Dad, I’m gonna get you out of there, alright? Don’t you worry about it._ ” “ _I love you, daughter. I didn’t say it enough. Whatever these people want, Daisy, don’t give it to ‘em. **DON’T YOU GIVE IT TO THEM!**_ ”). It always reminded her of that day.

“ _Dad? Dad?!_ ”

“ _No more games! I’m taking my brother now!_ ”

Daisy closed her eyes, breathed in, breathed out, opened her eyes again. This was a nightmare, a recurring nightmare that she frequently had after her father’s murder. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _It was just a dream_. _It was just a dream_. Except it wasn’t just a dream, it was the real world (“ _Commander McGarrett?_ ” “ _Hello? Is-is my father dead?_ ” “ _No, he’s alive, and he’s gonna be fine._ ” “ _Who am I talking to?_ ” “ _This is Detective Danny Williams._ ” “ _Thank you, Detective Williams. Can I speak to my father, please?_ ” “ _Yeah, of course. John._ ” “ _Hello, daughter._ ” “ _Dad._ ”). It **probably** was the real world. There was a 50-50% chance.

In the weeks since her final showdown with Wo Fat (not much of a showdown, he literally kidnapped her, drugged her and tortured her) she woke up almost every night from nightmares that had plagued her for years now. The nights that she didn’t wake up, either she had taken sleeping pills on her own or Danny had slipped some in her food or drink while they were at her house. Those nights were bad because she knew it was a nightmare, knew she was dreaming, but she couldn’t wake up.

The worst nights, though, those were when she dreamed of how different things would’ve been if Victor hadn’t killed her father ( _Daisy standing with her father at the porch, Danny still happily married to Rachel, Chin married to Malia and being a Captain of the HPD, Kono being a professional surfer, Max working at the hospital, Jerry as a homeless man, Jenna Kaye still alive and with her fiancée, Kamekona as a convict, Victor still alive at the hospital, Daisy never leaving the SEALs, Wo Fat **dead**_ ). Those nights she woke up in cold sweat, tears streaming down her face, longing for something she could never have.

She usually didn’t sleep for days after a night like that.

In the weeks since her kidnapping the drugs were all purged from her body, but she could still vividly recall the hallucinations. She likely always would. It all just seemed so different, so not the same. Daisy never regretted leaving the SEALs. She knew Chin didn’t regret being a part of 5-0, Kono didn’t regret becoming a police officer, Danny didn’t regret leaving Jersey and coming to Hawaii. She knew that, knew all that, and yet she found herself wondering about the what ifs far more often than she did before.

It was jarring, imagining a world where 5-0 didn’t exist.

It hurt, imagining a world where she didn’t have her ohana with her.

It shocked her, because yes she did think of the what ifs, what if Victor hadn’t killed her father, what if Kono hadn’t wounded her knee, what if Chin had never taken the fall for his uncle stealing the money from the HPD, what if Victor didn’t leave Daisy and Freddie to join his brother. She thought of these things often enough, but there was always a variation of 5-0, so different with all these new members, yet it was also the same in that 5-0 was always ohana. Whoever was leading them, whoever was part of them, 5-0 was ohana. That was a constant.

Danny’s presence, too, was a constant. Daisy literally couldn’t imagine a world where she didn’t know Danny Williams in some way. He had always been her acquaintance, her partner, her friend, her brother. She couldn’t imagine a world without him in it.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing haunting her dreams at night ( _Wo Fat kidnapping her, drugging her, torturing her, **again**_ ). Her nightmares had always been bad but now ( _waking up in the white room, a screen turning on, watching a video from her childhood, the room getting filled with gas, passing out just as a person in a gas mask entered the room_ ) now her nightmares were constant and painful ( _Wo Fat waterboarding her, electrocuting her, drugging her, **again**_ ). She didn’t like it.

She didn’t like being this…this _weak_. Lots of bad things had happened to her, things that she probably wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy, but she never felt like this. She didn’t wake up in cold sweat over Wo Fat kidnapping her the first time ( _Jenna Kaye betraying her, pointing a gun at her, apologizing as if that meant **anything** , Jenna giving her that pin, Jenna **dying**_ ). She didn’t wake up in cold sweat over Nick Taylor’s betrayal ( _him turning on her, trying to kill her and her loved ones, **like Victor**_ ). She didn’t wake up in cold sweat over Mary’s kidnapping ( _Mary was gone, she was gone, she was gone, **gone**_ ). She wasn’t as affected by these things then, so why now?

Daisy didn’t know and that confused her immensely. She closed her eyes ( _Wo Fat, on the ground, bleeding, pointing a gun at her_ ) and opened them again ( ** _sister_** ). She breathed in shakily, reached out, turned the lights on. She took her phone, which was at the nightstand, and checked the time. 2 am. Hmm, not bad, she actually managed to sleep for more than an hour this time.

She knew she couldn’t go back to sleep. And she didn’t want to, anyway. There was something she had to do. It could wait until morning, but…Daisy didn’t want to wait. Daisy _couldn’t_ wait.

( ** _sister_** )

She had to know.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chin didn’t know how things had gone so wrong so quickly. By all rights things should have calmed down for a bit, allowed 5-0 to take a break and relax, allowed them to recuperate after their ohana had almost lost one of their own and had, instead, finally killed the one enemy 5-0 couldn’t get rid of for years. They should’ve been able to recover from the scare that Daisy’s kidnapping had given them.

Instead here they were, at the Palace, crowding around the table, internally panicking because Danny was at the mainland visiting family and Daisy was missing. They didn’t know if she had gotten kidnapped again or if she had gone somewhere and forgot to let them know. For her sake, Chin prayed it was the latter.

Truth be told, Chin wasn’t frantic, panicking, genuinely _terrified_ , often. He was known as the rational one for a reason. He was calm, steady, logical, quiet, _serene_. It made him a direct contrast to Daisy’s unpredictability, to Danny’s complete state of utter chaos and noisiness, to Kono’s impulsivity. It’s what made the four of them such a good team back then. Things were simpler back then.

But the point was that Chin didn’t get frantic really often. It just wasn’t in his nature. And yet he could remember every time – when his uncle stole the money from the HPD, when Kono wounded her knee, when Daisy was imprisoned in Halawa for a week, when Daisy was in North Korea with Jenna Kaye and _Wo Fat_ , when Frank Delano gave Chin the ultimatum for who to save – Kono or Malia, when Kono and Adam left Hawaii to hide from the Yakuza after Michael Noshimuri’s death, when Daisy went to Afghanistan to help Catherine with something, when Daisy was kidnapped by Wo Fat –

Which was only two weeks ago.

And then, much too soon after the last time, today.

Chin exhaled. “Do we know if anything happened at her house? Was she kidnapped again?” He asked Adam, who just shook his head. “Did-did Wo Fat’s associates take her?”

“No.” Adam replied, shaking his head again. “Kono and I went by her house after you called us. We wanted to check it out, see if there was anything that would help us find her. No sign of forced entry, nothing out of the ordinary, her house was locked when we arrived. I think that if Daisy _was_ kidnapped, then it didn’t happen at her home. Although…”

“What?” Chin asked.

“Her phone wasn’t there. Neither was her bag or her keys. The Marquis wasn’t there either.” Adam hesitated and continued. “I haven’t heard anything about her getting kidnapped and I doubt Kamekona or Sang Min have either. I’ll reach out to my contacts, see if they heard anything.”

“Mahalo, brah. I appreciate it.” Chin said, patting his shoulder. Adam smiled and nodded. Before he left, he said: “Chin, we’ll find her.”

Chin nodded. “Of course we will, hopefully.” The last bit was muttered under his breath.

He breathed in, breathed out. He didn’t know what to do if it turned out that Daisy _was_ kidnapped. Danny was still at the mainland, he was probably getting on the plane for Hawaii and he wouldn’t get back in time. Chin had to do this, but ( _Daisy, on the floor, bloodied, water dripping, silent and **still**_ ) this – this was too soon. Daisy was his best friend, his **sister** , she had helped him during the dark and lonely nights after Malia’s death. Daisy always invited him to go to the café with her at the middle of the night, as if she had a sixth sense for when it all got to be too much.

She was his little sister and he had allowed her to get hurt far too many times, she had gotten kidnapped _twice_ by her worst enemy and gotten tortured by him as a result. She was his little sister and she was currently missing, possibly kidnapped.

Chin didn’t want to think about this, about what could be possibly happening to her. He had seen it already, _twice_ ( _Daisy, on the ground, bloodied and **still** , no, no, no, Daisy was never still_). “Lieutenant Kelly?” He blinked and looked in front of him. Max Bergman was standing there, calling his name and looking slightly nervous. Nervous? Why would he be looking nervous?

“Max? What’s wrong?” Chin asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t know how he could look so calm in a situation like this. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time, because everyone expected you to be calm in a stressing situation.

“I heard that you were looking for Commander McGarrett and I might be able to provide some insight into the situation.”

Chin’s gaze sharpened. He focused completely. “Tell me.”

“Last night at around 2:30 am the Commander came looking for me. Two days ago she asked me to compare someone’s DNA to another person’s. She had specifically asked me to find out if the two people, whose DNA I compared, were siblings or half-siblings. I agreed to do it and told her that the test results would be ready by the end of the next day. I didn’t ask whose DNA I was testing and she didn’t tell me.” Max said.

Chin furrowed his eyebrows. This sounded…familiar. This sounded terribly familiar. He hoped he was wrong. “So she came by last night? Didn’t want to wait any longer for the DNA test results and so she visited you?”

“Correct. I showed her the test results, which were positive. She got very quiet after that and asked me to check again, to make sure there wasn’t a mistake in the testing, but I said that if there were any mistakes in the testing, they would’ve showed up by now. She agreed, took the DNA test results, and left. That’s when I last saw her. The Commander seemed…upset, when she left and, as she hadn’t asked me not to tell anyone, when I heard that the HPD was looking for her, I came straight here to tell you what I know.”

“Mahalo, Max. You’ve helped a lot.” Chin said, nodding emphatically and patting Max on the back. Max nodded and smiled. “You don’t need to thank me, Lieutenant. Just find the Commander.” Without waiting for an answer Max turned around and left. Chin shook his head with a smile. He didn’t think Daisy knew just what an effect her presence had on people. He didn’t think she knew that everyone she came in contact with suddenly found themselves struggling to be better, to be someone Daisy could be proud of.

He didn’t think she knew how much she was loved.

And that fact angered him, because he knew how little she cared about herself, how she didn’t care as much about her safety as she did about the safety of literally everyone else, _anyone_ else. He knew that, but he didn’t know how much of it was a result of her various traumas, of Doris McGarrett faking her death, of her little sister Vanessa dying (though now that he thought about it…Vanessa could possibly be alive, Doris was alive after all), of John McGarrett sending her and her one remaining sister away, of Mary not contacting Daisy much, of Victor Hesse breaking Daisy’s heart and leaving her behind, of Jenna Kaye and Nick Taylor betraying Daisy’s trust and at least one of them trying to kill her, of Catherine leaving Daisy just as Victor had, of, of, of…

It made him angry, just how much all of these people had hurt Daisy at one point or another. He couldn’t claim that he had never hurt her before, he knew that him arresting her for Governor Jameson’s murder had hurt her even if she expressed understanding later, but he had apologized for it and explained his reasoning. Mary had done the same, so Chin couldn’t blame her either. And Jenna had apologized to Daisy, explained that Wo Fat had provided proof that Jenna’s fiancé Joshua was alive and Jenna would only get him back if she gave Daisy up. But what had everyone else done?

It made him even angrier at Doris McGarrett and how she didn’t seem to care that her faking her death (and possibly Vanessa’s) had hurt her children and husband. Chin couldn’t fathom how this woman he used to know when he was a child, how this woman had turned into this, how she had hurt Daisy and Mary and John so much. John was Chin’s mentor, John was like a father to him and he had been there for Chin after he resigned from the HPD. Chin had been there, too, in the years after Doris McGarrett’s supposed death and Daisy and Mary being sent to the mainland. Chin had seen how much his wife and his daughters’ absence affected John, how much John blamed himself for the falling apart of his family. And to know that Doris had faked her death, had let John remain miserable, blaming himself for it all? It made Chin’s blood boil.

John was like a father to Chin, but Chin couldn’t forgive him for the pain he caused Daisy by sending her away.

Victor Hesse and Catherine had both loved Daisy, Chin didn’t doubt that, and yet they had both left her behind. Victor had done even worse than that, he had killed Daisy’s father, strapped a bomb collar to Chin’s neck, tried to kill Daisy multiple times, worked with _Wo Fat_. And Catherine? Catherine was part of their ohana, they all liked her, they would have done a lot for her not just because she was Daisy’s girlfriend, but because she was ohana. She was one of them and then she had left, breaking Daisy’s heart in the process.

Chin, Kono, Adam and even Lou were all furious when they heard about it from Danny, who was just as furious as them. Daisy wasn’t angry, she was just sad. She didn’t like them talking about John, Doris, Catherine and even Victor like that, so they tried not to mention the four in Daisy’s presence, but they all agreed that Daisy had been hurt too much and she deserved so much better.

And now with Daisy going to Max, telling him to compare two DNA samples from two different people, finding the test results **positive** and what that meant…Chin was even angrier at Doris than he already was, which was a feat since Chin had been plenty angry at Doris already. He hoped, _prayed_ , that it wasn’t like that, that there was, after all, a mistake in the testing, because he didn’t know what he and the rest of the ohana could do to help Daisy if what he thought was true.

He brought a hand to rub at his forehead and exhaled heavily. Before he could leave the Palace, which was what he was thinking of, Lou came in and walked up to Chin. “I checked every hospital and clinic, but there was nothing. She wasn’t there.” There was a small pause. “That means she’s not injured, which is good.”

“No, it just means that she’s not at the hospital.” Chin took a deep breath. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, it’s just…I’d have rather found her at some hospital, bleeding and injured but _alive_ , rather than wondering where she is or whether she’s even still alive.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. Of course she’s still alive, that’s Daisy McGarrett we’re talking about. She didn’t die to Wo Fat, so there’s no way she’s going to die now, after everything she’s been through.”

“I hope so.” Before Chin or Lou could say anything else, Chin’s phone rang out and grabbed it, pressing the green button. “Kono? Anything? Hold on a second, I’m putting you on speaker.”

Kono sounded exhausted. She had been looking all around the island after she and Adam had come, in the off chance that she could find Daisy or her Marquis somewhere.

“Couple guys saw a Marquis matching Daisy’s car earlier this afternoon. They said a girl who looked like military got out, went to Mamo Kahike’s surf stand. He isn’t working today. The guys said the girl walked towards the Royal Hawaiian Hotel and didn’t come back out. I’m right by the hotel and I see the Marquis parked outside, which means the girl is probably using a room at the Hotel. It’s definitely Daisy, I recognize the Marquis.”

“Did the guys recognize Daisy’s photo?” Lou asked with his brows furrowed.

“They did. They said she was wearing sunglasses and holding a bag with something glassy inside.” Chin privately thought it was alcohol. “I’m going in to check on her.”

“No, wait.” Chin interjected. He saw the questioning look Lou send him and continued: “Kono, if Daisy’s not herself…”

“You think I can’t take her?”

“She’s a Navy SEAL, all of us together couldn’t take her.” Chin shook his head. “I’m on my way, you guys just go home. I’ll take care of Daisy.”

He hung up on the phone before Kono could respond. He was out of the Palace before Lou could argue with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Royal Hawaiian Hotel was a beachfront luxury hotel in Waikiki in Honolulu, Hawaii on the island of Oahu. The Hotel is a part of the Luxury Collection brand of Marriott International. One of the first hotels established in Waikiki, the Royal Hawaiian is considered one of the most luxurious and famous hotels in Hawaiian tourism, and has been host to numerous celebrities and world dignitaries.

Which was, Chin reflected, completely useless information for him to have, but as John McGarrett used to say “Knowledge is power.” and all the members of the 5-0 ohana thought the same way, so he wasn’t alone in that.

He got off his motorcycle and he walked into the Hotel. He went to the receptionist, who smiled blandly. “Hello! Welcome to the Royal Hawaiian Hotel, one of the best hotels in Hawaii. Can I help you with something?”

“Hello, I’m looking for my friend, Daisy. She told me she was staying here for the day, but she must have forgotten to tell me which floor she’s staying on. Can you help me?”

“Sure!” The receptionist, a girl with the name Kai, smiled more genuinely and looked at the list of people who had checked into the Hotel. “We have a Daisy Johnson on the 3rd floor, Apartment 3D.”

“Mahalo!” Without waiting for a reply Chin entered the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. He knew this was where Daisy was going to be, because she was the only one he knew that would use the name of a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics as an alias.

He exited the elevator and looked around for a bit until he saw the apartment door with the sign “3D” engraved in gold. He knocked on the door a few times. “Daisy? It’s Chin, open the door.” He called out. She didn’t respond. “Daisy?”

Maybe she wasn’t here? Maybe Kono had made a mistake and Daisy wasn’t in the Hotel? Did she go back home? Chin didn’t know the answers to those questions.

That’s when he heard it. “It’s unlocked.” The voice was feminine and faintly slurring and it was _Daisy_ ’s voice. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around. It was a big hotel room, with one bedroom, a bathroom, a balcony and a living room. He forgot all about that when he caught sight of Daisy, who was sitting on the floor.

She looked terrible. Her hair was disheveled and there were dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She looked as if she hasn’t slept in days or, if she had, it clearly wasn’t enough. He glanced at the floor and, sure enough, there was at least one empty bottle of whiskey. A quick glance at her bag proved that she had more bottles of Jack Daniels. He made a mental note to take the bottles home and, if not, dispose of them. Daisy didn’t need to get anymore drunk than she already was.

He took a deep breath. He could finally let go of the panic that had overtaken him ever since he realized that no one had heard from Daisy and that she wasn’t at her home either. He masked it well, but he was just as worried as everyone else was. He just hid it better.

“Do you know how worried we were?” He asked quietly. He saw Daisy flinch and he sighed. He didn’t want to scare her. He sat down next to her. “We thought you’d gotten kidnapped again.”

“I left a note.” She muttered mulishly. Note to self – Daisy was one of those people, who could still form full sentences even while drunk.

“You left a note? Huh, strange. Because I didn’t see a note, neither did Kono or Adam when they were at your home.”

“Oh shit.” Huh? “I left it in the seat of my car. The Marquis.”

“Which you used to get here. Where’s your phone? That’s the first thing we looked for.”

“It’s out of battery.” Of course it was. “How did you know I was here?”

“Kono asked around, some guys had seen you get out of your car, go to Mamo’s, then get here. ” Daisy looked up sharply when he mentioned Mamo. “Why were you looking for Mamo?”

Daisy fell silent. Chin discreetly checked her over for any signs of injury, but there were none. He already suspected why Daisy had come looking for Mamo, he just wanted to see if she would tell him on her own.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys.” There was a pause. “Max told you about the DNA test results?”

“He did. Dais, is it what I think it is?”

“See for yourself.” She pointed to the floor where Chin could see a crumpled piece of paper. He picked it up gingerly and smoothed the paper with his hand. He felt her stiffen next to him, her shoulders going rigid even in her slouch against the wall. He felt the chill creep into his chest, hollowness in the pit of his stomach. She sat impossibly still next to him, waiting.

He had known what it could be when Max told him about the DNA test results, but he was still surprised. _It wasn’t possible_. _It couldn’t be possible_. But what he was reading – Daisy’s name, _Wo Fat_ ’s name.

He was right, then. The confirmation tasted like ash in his mouth.

“He was my brother, Chin.”

The document in his hand was accurate. Max had run it, at Daisy’s request, it had to be accurate. “Your half-brother.” Chin whispered. “What made you…what made you want to find out?

Daisy stared into the distance, her eyes unseeing and hazy.

“ _You’re not going to kill me. Are you? **Sister**?_”

“ _You’re not my brother._ ”

_A gunshot._

Daisy breathed in, breathed out. She slumped against the wall again and looked at the floor. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. “I killed him, Chin.”

“He didn’t give you a choice, okay? He didn’t give you a choice.”

“What kind of person – what kind of person can kill their own brother?”

He didn’t have an answer for her. He suspected she wasn’t looking for one. However he knew what else to say. “You’re not a monster, Daisy.”

“But…”

“You killed Wo Fat, but that – that doesn’t make you a monster. Or are you going to tell me that Adam is a monster as well, because he killed Michael?” He glanced at her.

She looked stunned, as if she hadn’t thought of that, which she probably hadn’t. She was drunk, though, she had an excuse. She shook her head. “That was…that was different. Michael was going to kill Kono and Adam killed him as a result.”

A momentary pause.

“Adam didn’t want to kill his brother.” Another pause. “ _I_ wanted to kill mine.”

There was silence. Chin didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know how to comfort Daisy, make her understand that this – Wo Fat, Wo Fat being her brother, Wo Fat dying at her hand – it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t have any other choice, no one gave her a choice.

But it made Chin feel disgust towards Wo Fat. The son of a bitch sent Victor Hesse, Daisy’s ex-lover, to kill John McGarrett because he was getting too close to the truth. The son of a bitch framed Daisy for the murder of Governor Jameson because he wanted to get rid of her. The son of a bitch _kidnapped_ her, his own sister, _twice_ , and he tortured her, _twice_. He killed Victor and Jenna Kaye and who knows who else, just to hurt Daisy. He may not have known, but…

“Do you think he knew? Wo Fat?” Chin asked. He wasn’t sure if Wo Fat had known or not.

“He had to have.” She paused and swallowed. “He – he called me sister.”

 _Sister_. It made Chin feel even more furious at Wo Fat, because the bastard had known, had known and had still done the same thing, had still hurt her, had still tortured her and tried to kill her.

“How does Doris fit into all this?”

“She, uh, she had to complete a mission – kill Yao Fat. Wo Fat’s father.” She paused. “She planted a bomb in his car, only, only it wasn’t him it got. It got his wife, Lei Kuan Fat. Doris felt guilty and so she stayed there with him and, uh, evidently she got pregnant. With Wo Fat.” She exhaled slowly. “He was a child when the CIA learned about the botched mission and gave her an ultimatum – stay with the Fat family or leave them and go back to the CIA. She chose the CIA.”

She fell silent again and Chin felt was even more furious at Doris and this time it wasn’t just because of what she had tone to Daisy, John and Mary, it was also because of what she had done to Wo Fat and his father. He felt even angrier at Doris when he realized he pitied Wo Fat. He shouldn’t pity him, the bastard sent Victor Hesse after John and, later, Daisy. He killed Jenna Kaye, a member of their ohana. He kidnapped and tortured Daisy twice. Chin shouldn’t – he shouldn’t feel pity and compassion for Wo Fat when he had done all these things to the 5-0 ohana, the McGarrett family in particular and Daisy especially. Yet he did.

“Let’s just…” He hesitated. “Let’s just go back home, okay? I’ll drive you there, stay with you for the night.”

“Chin…”

“I’m not leaving you alone, not after you learned something like this and especially not after the scare you just gave me – gave us. So we’re either going to your place or mine, because I’m _not_ leaving you alone. Got it?”

“…Yeah, yeah. I’ve got it.”


End file.
